Douce Amertume
by Kaleiya
Summary: (Suite de "Tu ne sais pas que je sais que tu me regardes la nuit"). A la longue, il était devenu habitué à cette routine à la saveur douce amère, faisant qu'il en oubliait parfois que d'autres saveurs pouvaient exister.


Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Au début, pour la chanson, j'avais pensé à une d'Olivia Ruiz mais elle après écoute, elle était totalement hors sujet. Puis, en avançant l'écriture, le mot anglais « Bittersweet » a résonné dans ma tête et j'ai repensé à cette superbe chanson d'Apocalyptica où les chanteurs Lauri Ylönen (The rasmus) et Ville Valo (HIM) avaient fait un superbe duo. Du coup, c'est cette chanson qui accompagne ce texte-ci.

Playlist : Bittersweet – Apocalyptica feat Lauri Ylönen & Ville Valo

* * *

_**Douce Amertume**_

Presque midi ce dimanche. Le vieux cliché du couple normal serait que madame soit en train de préparer le déjeuner avec tout son amour tandis que monsieur lirait un livre ou bien regarderait tranquillement la télévision en attendant que sa tendre moitié l'appelle pour qu'ils puissent partager ensemble leur repas. Seulement, Flynn savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de voir cela arriver chez lui car Helena n'aimait pas faire la cuisine et lui était particulièrement peu doué aux fourneaux.

Donc généralement, leur déjeuner - quand ils pouvaient le prendre ensemble à la maison – se résumait à de simples boîtes de conserves ou bien des plats préparés parfois un peu trop assaisonnés à son goût. Parfois, l'un des deux – lui-même le plus souvent – avait l'idée de commander quelque chose comme une pizza ou bien des sushis. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que depuis quatre mois – donc depuis leur emménagement ici – la cuisine prenait la poussière et servait plus à stocker des aliments plutôt qu'a remplir sa fonction d'origine.

La pièce était pourtant bien aménagée avec des plaques électriques, un four à chaleur tournante, un plan de travail suffisamment grand pour cuisiner en toute aisance… Cependant, les seuls éléments utilisés étaient le réfrigérateur, le micro-ondes et, moins souvent que les précédents car ils mettaient du temps à le remplir, le lave-vaisselle. Il pouvait aussi ajouter la cafetière et la bouilloire mais c'était plus des accessoires bien pratiques qu'autre chose.

En ouvrant son frigo, Flynn constata très vite qu'il était bien vide, son contenu se résumant à une part de pizza froide, deux yaourts 0% - Helena faisait attention à sa ligne, une tranche de jambon et une bouteille d'eau minérale. Les placards n'étaient guère plus remplis, leur contenance se limitant à une conserve d'olives noires, une autre de haricots verts, une boîte de thon et un pot de nouilles instantanées.

En bref, il semblerait que quelqu'un avait oublié de faire les courses hier. Sachant que, la veille, il était occupé à boucler sa partie du projet pour que Rita puisse prendre la suite avant lundi, il ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'Helena, qui ne travaillait pas le samedi, n'avait rien fait du tout… ou plutôt autre chose la connaissant.

A cette heure-ci et en l'absence de sa jeune épouse qui avait décidé de passer sa journée chez des amies, la meilleure solution était d'aller au restaurant. Tant pis pour son portefeuille mais quand on veut manger…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Qui pouvait bien venir ici un dimanche alors qu'il n'attendait personne et que sa femme était sortie ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il alla ouvrir et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme souriante vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux rouges où les trois boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermés et dont la partie basse était nouée sur le devant, laissant pleine vue sur son généreux décolleté et son ventre plat, ainsi que d'un jean moulant. La couleur bleutée de sa chevelure, coiffée en un élégant chignon, lui était très familière.

« Bonjour. » fit-elle avec un ton chaleureux. « Je crois que nous n'avons jamais été présentés alors que nous vivons proche l'un de l'autre. »

Le blond se souvint finalement d'elle. Elle vivait dans la maison voisine et, s'il se souvenait bien de sa soirée de vendredi, elle était la colocataire de Yuri. Généralement, il la voyait de sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle faisait son jogging nocturne.

« Oui, c'est exact. » répondit-il en lui souriant. « Je m'appelle Flynn. » ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main.

« Judith, enchantée. » dit-elle avant de lui serrer la main d'une poigne franche. « Yuri m'a raconté que vous aviez enfin fait connaissance l'autre jour. »

« Ha ha… Oui. »

La lueur malicieuse au fond du regard de Judith ne lui avait pas échappé. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se douter qu'elle était au courant pour ses activités du vendredi soir.

« J'ai remarqué que votre femme était partie il y a deux heures en bonne compagnie. » déclara-t-elle. « Si vous n'avez pas encore mangé, nous serions enchantés de vous inviter pour le déjeuner. »

La proposition était plutôt inattendue… mais très tentante vu les autres options qu'il avait à sa disposition. Et puis c'était une bonne occasion pour lui de faire plus ample connaissance avec des voisins qui étaient de sa génération.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte. »

La jeune femme était visiblement très contente qu'il ait répondu par l'affirmative. C'est donc ainsi que, après avoir verrouillé soigneusement sa porte, qu'il la suivit jusque chez elle, entrant pour la deuxième fois dans cette maison qui, actuellement, était emplie d'odeurs qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir.

« Oh, j'oubliais. » fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon. « Vous n'avez aucune allergie alimentaire j'espère ? »

« Rien de ce genre non. »

De toute façon, tant que ça se mangeait et que cela ne ressemblait pas à une vieille conserve de haricots verts que l'on aurait oubliée dans un coin, ça lui convenait très bien.

Flynn observa la pièce et constata que, sur la partie salle à manger, la table ronde avait été préparée pour trois personnes. La nappe bleu clair était agrémentée de trois sets de table vert anis, chacun se situant en dessous d'une grande assiette gris clair, de couverts, d'une serviette bleu cyan et d'un verre à eau dont les motifs rappelaient les différentes couleurs des cartes à jouer. Au centre était posé une bouteille d'eau plate et une autre d'eau gazeuse ainsi qu'un dessous de plat sur lequel il y avait un saladier en verre.

« Hey ! » fit Yuri quand il remarqua leur présence. « Laissez-moi juste une seconde… »

Le blond regarda le brun attraper une louche dans un tiroir, la cuisine américaine lui permettant de l'avoir en visuel. Il en profita pour, sur un signe de Judith, s'installer à table et constater que le contenu du saladier se composait de laitue accompagnée de tomates, très certainement de ciboulette et d'oignons, le tout, à coup sûr, très arrosé de vinaigrette.

« J'ai fait au plus simple avec ce que j'avais sous la main. » précisa Yuri en les rejoignant, trois assiettes chaudes en main. « La sauce est un peu bâclée par contre. »

Une délicieuse odeur de viande vint à ses narines quand le plat fut posé devant lui. Celui-ci était, à priori, constitué d'une côte de porc avec une sauce à la moutarde et ce qui ressemblait à une purée de carottes. Lorsque le moment de prendre sa fourchette en main arriva, Flynn goûta avec joie une première bouchée de ce mets et ne fut pas déçu. La viande était agréablement tendre, ni trop cuite, ni pas assez et la sauce, bien que peu relevée au final, se mariait très bien avec le tout, y compris la purée qui, vu la saveur, n'était certainement pas passée par la case congélateur.

Il se permit de féliciter le chef pour son plat, qui fit comme s'il n'en avait cure, et par lui demander s'il cuisinait souvent. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Yuri travaillait chez un traiteur et qu'il avait donc l'habitude d'être aux fourneaux.

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi que les discussions amicales. Flynn parla de son travail en tant que programmeur informatique tandis que Judith enchaîna sur son job d'éducateur sportif au club de boxe de la ville, expliquant ainsi son habitude de faire des joggings régulièrement. Il apprit aussi que si la jeune femme était célibataire, le brun, suite à une de ses expériences de jeunesse en relation de couple, avait une fille de quatre ans qu'il voyait quand cela lui était possible. Le blond crut sentir une pointe d'amertume à la mention de ce détail.

Celle aux cheveux bleus eut la bonne idée de suggérer de passer au dessert, dissipant ainsi le léger malaise qui s'était installé. Elle s'empressa d'aller sortir du frigo un saladier d'œufs à la neige, ce qui fit s'éclairer une lueur gourmande dans le regard de Yuri. Quand ce dernier tenta d'y plonger un doigt, Judith lui fit une tape sur la main comme on le ferait à un enfant.

« Attend encore un peu ! » fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui les as fait… » répliqua le brun avec une moue un peu boudeuse qui faillit faire rire le blond.

Quand la jeune femme revint avec trois bols vert anis, elle empêcha de nouveau son colocataire de se jeter sur le dessert et, avec une louche, servit chacun d'eux.

« Je me demande des fois quel âge tu as réellement toi. » taquina-t-elle. « Quand je vois à quelle vitesse tu te jettes sur le moindre bonbon ou gâteau que tu as à portée de main… »

« C'est juste que je sais d'instinct ce qui est bon, nuance. » contra Yuri avant de prendre une cuillère de son dessert en bouche.

Flynn eut l'impression de voir une mère avec son fils pendant quelques secondes. La complicité entre eux deux était très agréable à voir et il devait admettre qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Autant il avait le sentiment d'être dans un lieu sans âme quand il était chez lui, autant ici se dégageait une atmosphère conviviale et chaleureuse.

C'est là qu'il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre lui et Helena depuis leur mariage il y a six mois car au début, tout était différent. Comment leur relation, auparavant à la saveur douce et sucrée, était devenue aussi amère ?

Leur déménagement était-il en cause ? Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose que sa jeune épouse n'avait pas supporté ? Leurs projets d'avenir n'étaient-ils plus d'actualité ?

En tout cas, une discussion entre lui et sa femme pour mettre les choses au clair s'imposait.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable et qu'immédiatement, Yuri se leva de sa chaise pour répondre. D'après le sourire qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage du brun, il était très content de cet appel.

« A l'origine, on avait prévu que Sara et Amy viennent passer leur dimanche ici mais Sara a dû remplacer une collègue au dernier moment. » lui précisa Judith. « Comme Yuri était un peu déprimé de ne pas pouvoir voir sa fille, je me suis dit que t'inviter serait une bonne idée pour lui remonter le moral. Et je pense que je ne me suis pas trompée en prenant cette initiative.»

Flynn comprit un peu mieux le pourquoi de cette soudaine invitation à déjeuner. D'une certaine façon, la jeune femme avait fait d'une pierre deux coups car en plus de tenter de faire plaisir à son ami, elle leur avait permis à tous trois de faire enfin connaissance en bonne et due forme. Et puis il devait reconnaître que c'était toujours mieux que d'être assis tout seul au restaurant.

Il resta chez ses voisins jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Il aurait pu attendre encore pour rentrer chez lui mais il ne voulait pas trop abuser de leur hospitalité.

En ouvrant la porte de sa maison, il put constater qu'Helena était revenue, ses chaussures étant présentes dans l'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut un peu surpris de voir qu'il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi et qu'elle était déjà de retour. Il fut encore plus étonné de la trouver dans la cuisine, portant un haut qu'elle n'avait pas en partant et rangeant dans le frigo ce qu'il soupçonnait d'être de la nourriture chinoise.

« Oh, tu es là. » fit-elle quand elle remarqua sa présence. « Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

« Les voisins m'avaient invité à déjeuner. » répondit-il. « Et ça s'est mal passé de ton côté ? »

Elle poussa un soupir et désigna d'un geste de la main le chemisier blanc qui était sur la table et sur lequel une belle tache de vin rouge était visible.

« Elles voulaient entrer dans un lieu assez sélect et sans moi, ce n'était pas possible. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour parvenir à m'éclipser. » déclara Helena avant de venir se placer face à lui. « J'en ai profité pour prendre de quoi survivre jusqu'à demain. »

« J'ai remarqué cela… » dit Flynn avant de marquer une courte pause, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait ajouter. « Et… Je me demandais si quelque chose te dérangeait dans notre relation. »

La jeune femme le regarda, l'air étonnée. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, pensive.

« Mes parents m'ont demandé la même chose quand ils m'ont téléphoné… » fit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. « J'ai l'air si malheureuse que ça ? »

Flynn fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction qu'il s'attendait à avoir mais le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul à lui avoir posé la question était peut-être une bonne chose.

« Tu es surtout différente depuis qu'on a emménagé ici et je commence à m'inquiéter. » lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oh… Je n'avais pas réalisé… » fit-elle avec un ton qu'il trouvait plutôt étrange venant d'elle. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que je dois probablement être fatiguée de toutes ces personnes qui ne s'intéressent à moi pour autre chose que ce que je suis… »

La réponse était plus plausible pour Flynn. Helena venait d'une famille plutôt aisée contrairement à lui et elle avait souvent eu affaire à des hommes ou de prétendus amis qui voulaient profiter de sa situation, raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé d'emménager ici. Et visiblement, c'était en train de se produire de nouveau.

« Je vais voir si je peux récupérer ce chemisier. » fit-elle avant de prendre le vêtement sur la table et de monter à l'étage.

Le jeune homme resta pensif après cette discussion. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa femme et il était certain qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Avait-elle découvert ce qu'il faisait le vendredi soir en son absence ? Techniquement parlant, il ne l'avait pas trompée vu qu'il s'était limité à observer la fenêtre d'en face et qu'il avait été surpris au début de constater que Yuri était un homme.

Lui cachait-elle quelque chose ? C'était probable mais il avait du mal à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être. Et bizarrement, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas envie de le savoir…

* * *

NB : J'ai pris un risque côté viande car je n'en prépare jamais… Et n'en mange pas très souvent. J'ai donc cherché vite fait des recettes sur le net.

NB2: Note de dernière minute : Pour ceux qui suivent "Arabian Nights", je ne publierai pas le chapitre 3 avant janvier ou toute fin décembre.

Auteur vs Persos :

Salomé : Vas-tu parvenir à t'en tenir à ton idée de base ? Te connaissant, j'ai des doutes…

Kaleiya : Vu que je fais comme d'habitude et que je jongle entre plusieurs textes… Dans le pire des cas, les textes suivants seront juste plus longs que les précédents.

Salomé : Pas faux. Mais dans ce cas-là, tu as intérêt à bien maîtriser ton truc.

Kaleiya : Ben de toute façon, j'avais une fin encore vague en tête mais là, elle se précise.


End file.
